Blog użytkownika:Frozen01/Kraina Lodu 2 (1-2)
Witajcie. Czytam wszystkie fanficki i dużo z nich mi się podoba. Każdy pisze po swojemu i to duży plus. Wszystkie rozdziały dedykuję wszystkim co czytają i komentują mój funfick oraz tym, którzy są stale (dzień w dzień) na czacie. Rozdział 2: Morderstwo (nie)doskonałe. -Co to do diaska było? Jak takie coś mogło zabić niedźwiedzia? -Uspokój się Anno. Szukam śladów. -Jakich? Kristoff szukał uważnie wśród trawy czy coś było. Dopiero gdy był przy drzewie prostopadłym do dziury w głowie zobaczył dziurę w drzewie. Wziął nóż i zaczął tam grzebać. Wyciągnął łuskę pocisku (ale on o tym nie widział) i pokazał go Annie. -To chyba to zabiło niedźwiedzia. Jest we krwi. -Co to takiego? -Nie wiem. Pierwszy raz takie coś widzę. -Wracajmy do domu. Elsa na pewno się martwi. -A co z piknikiem? Koszyk przetrwał? -Tak. Chodź. -Chcesz tak po prostu tam iść i być wystawiona na takie coś? -A. Masz rację. Pójdziesz ostrożnie po kosz i koc. Ok? -Chyba sobie żartujesz? -Przepraszam. -No zgoda. Przeczołgam się. Jakbyś znowu usłyszała ten dźwięk wsiadaj na Svena i uciekaj. -Nie zostawię Cię. -I tak zginę. -O matko. Lepiej nie idź. --- W tym samym czasie w innej części lasu. Mężczyźni, którzy zastrzelili niedźwiedzia szli przed siebie pomiędzy drzewami. Obydwoje mieli krótkofalówki przymocowane do spodni. Po chwili marszu usłyszeli wołanie z nich. -Jack, Thomas zgłoście się. Jeden z nich wziął do ręki krótkofalówkę i zaczął mówić. -Co jest szefie? -Słyszałem strzał. Dlaczego strzelaliście? Chcecie nas ujawnić? -Spokojnie szefie. Te dzieciaki nas nie widziały. -Jakie dzieciaki? -Nasze cele. -Że co? Byli sami? -Tak. -Wy imbecyle. Mieliście ich samych i nie złapaliście ich? -Uratowaliśmy im życie. Napadł na nich niedźwiedź. -Dobra, dziś w nocy musimy wykonać część naszego planu. -Się robi szefie. -Wracajcie i żeby was nikt nie widział. Bez odbioru. -Chodź szybko. -Idę przecież. --- W tym samym czasie w kryjówce bandytów. -Dobrze że ich uratowali bo by było krucho z pojmaniem Królowej – powiedział do paru innych tajemniczy mężczyzna -Jasne szefie. Po chwili słychać było głos w jego krótkofalówce. -Halo? Czy to ustrojstwo działa? -Ta. Czego chcesz? -Nie takim tonem. -Mów ciszej by cię nie usłyszeli. -Ok. Jestem w pałacu. Królowa wysyła strażników na poszukiwania siostry. -Dobrze. Będzie jeszcze lepiej. Bez odbioru. -Bez czego? -Tak się mówi w przyszłości. -Aha. Nigdy nie ogarnę te wasze gadanie. -Bez odbioru to znaczy że koniec. -Jasne. Mężczyzna usunął palec od przycisku krótkofalówki i powiedział sam do siebie: -Ludzie! Co za tuman. Gdy tylko przejmę władzę nad światem ci wieśniacy nie będą mi potrzebni. Następnie zmienił częstotliwość i wezwał swoich ludzi: -Chłopcy. Mam dla was robotę do wykonania. -Jaką szefie? -Strażnicy Arendell idą szukać siostry Królowej. -Złapcie trzech, zabijcie i odbierzcie im ubrania. -Się robi. Bez odbioru. Odłożył krótkofalówkę i zaśmiał się. Tymczasem u zbirów. -Słyszałeś co powiedział szef. Ruszamy. -Jazda. Pobiegli przez las na dół zbocza. Potem szli w stronę ścieżki na której byli strażnicy. Zaczaili się w krzakach. Strażnicy jechali konno. Było ich sześciu. Konie coś wywąchały bo się wystraszyły. Zrzucili jeźdźców z siodeł i uciekły. Mężczyźni bardzo szybko zaszli ich z dwóch stron i wymierzyli w nich inną bronią, którą mieli na plecach. -Kim jesteście? Co to jest? -To moi drodzy jest wasz koniec. Obydwoje założyli tłumiki i strzelili wszystkim w głowy. Ściągnęli ich ze środka szlaku i zatarli porządnie ślady. Zdjęli z trzech ubrania. Wyjęli urządzenie, które skopiowało ich twarze. Następnie zakopali ich bardzo daleko i głęboko od tego miejsca a pozostałych wrzucili do wąwozu (tego którego przeskoczyli Anna z Kristoffem w filmie). Zabrali ubrania i wrócili do swojej „tymczasowej stałej siedziby”. --- Kristoff wziął koc z koszem i wrócił do Anny. Następnie wsiedli na Svena i zaczęli wracać na nim do zamku. Po drodze mijali miejsce zbrodni. Jednak o tym nie wiedzieli. Sven coś wyczuł i zaniepokoił się. -Co jest stary? Coś nie tak? -Co mu się dzieje? -Nie wiem. Pierwszy raz się tak zachowuje. Uspokój się. Sven zaczął uciekać od tego miejsca. Gdy byli już na skraju lasu zauważyli sześć koni bez właścicieli. -Patrz. Sześć koni bez jeźdźców. -Prawdopodobnie Elsa wysłała strażników by nas znaleźli. -To gdzie oni są? -Nie wiem. Może poszli w głąb lasu? -Te konie wyraźnie się czegoś boją. I to chyba ma związek z tamtym miejscem. -Jakby strażnicy szli po drodze to byśmy ich spotkali. -Bardzo dziwne i tajemnicze. -Może ich poszukajmy. -Halo?!!! Czy ktoś tam jest?!!! – zawołała Anna -Sven zapytaj się koni o to co się stało. Sven wykonał posłusznie rozkaz i podszedł do koni. Zaczął z nimi „rozmawiać”. Gdy konie coś „powiedziały” ten się wystraszył. -Co jest Sven? Co się dzieje? Sven parskał próbując powiedzieć co się stało, ale Kristoff nie mógł bo zrozumieć. -Nie podoba mi się to. Lepiej wracajmy do zamku. -Zabierzmy konie. Kristoff wziął linę i przywiązał do siebie konie. Następnie wsiadł na jednego z nich i pomaszerowali do zamku. Gdy byli na moście wybiegła Elsa ze strażnikami. -Nic wam nie jest? Strasznie się o was bałam gdy usłyszałam ten dziwny dźwięk. Co to było? -Cześć siostro. Wszystko w porządku, ale się trochę przestraszyłam. -Witaj Królowo. -Kristoff. Mówiłam Ci że możesz mi mówić po imieniu. -Muszę się najpierw przyzwyczaić. Strażnicy podeszli do koni. -Gdzie są inni? -Nie wiemy. Były na skraju lasu. Jeźdźców nie widzieliśmy. Kristoff wyciągnął nabój i pokazał go Elsie. -To coś zabiło niedźwiedzia, który nas zaatakował. -Niedźwiedzia? -Tak. Wyczuł jedzenie z kosza i przyszedł. -Co to takiego? -Nie mamy pojęcia. Wtem przyszedł Madrycio. Anna go zobaczyła. Był to ten, którego widzieli w drodze na wycieczkę. -Witam Księżniczkę Annę i Kristoffa. Jestem Madrycio del Sol z Królestwa Hiszpanii. -Miło poznać. -Aha. Mnie też. -Siostro. Mogę Cię prosić na słówko? -Teraz chcesz żebyśmy pogadały same? A co to było na balu koronacyjnym. -Przepraszam Cię za to. Możemy już do tego nie wracać? -No dobrze. Choć. Odeszły na chwilę. -Co się stało? -Ten książę pasuje do ciebie. -Nie przesadzaj. Jest tu tylko w interesach. -Mówię Ci siostra, lepszego kandydata nie znajdziesz. -A jeśli będzie chciał coś mi zrobić? Wie o mojej mocy. -Skąd? -Od Szwądękaunta. -A to perfidny dziadyga. -Anno! -No co?... Mam pomysł!. -Jaki? -Zatrudnij Olafa by go szpiegował. Jeżeli coś knuje to on Ci powie. -Niezła myśl. Wróciły do Kristoffa i Madrycia. Elsa zarządziła by strażnicy poszukali innych. --- -Macie ubrania? -Tak Szefie. Mamy też zdjęcia ich gęb. -Znakomicie. Zróbcie maski. Jeżeli dobrze myślę na stówę będą ich szukać. Gdy ich spotkacie powiedzcie że konie się wystraszyły i was zrzuciły. -A co jeśli spytają o pozostałych? -Nie wiecie i koniec. Rozdzieliliście się gdy coś was goniło. -Aha. Ok. -Jak zrobicie maski przebieracie się. Peter ty idziesz z nimi. Nie zdradźcie się. Mężczyźni po przebraniu się i nałożeniu masek strażników (bez dziur w głowie) oraz wzięciu zwykłych małych broni i noży odeszli daleko od bazy i błąkali się po lesie. W końcu znaleźli ich strażnicy. -Co się wam się stało? Gdzie pozostali? -Nie wiemy. Rozdzieliliśmy się gdy usłyszeliśmy strz… Drugi walnął go w bark bo prawie się zdradził. Natychmiast powiedział -Usłyszeliśmy coś za sobą i konie spanikowały. Uciekły zrzucając nas. Zaczęliśmy uciekać przed czymś i rozdzieliliśmy się. -Rozumiem. Wasza dwójka wróci z nimi do zamku a my idziemy dalej szukać. -Tak jest. --- Po paru godzinach poszukiwań do zamku wróciło dwóch strażników z trzema „zaginionymi”. Służba się nimi zajęła i Elsa zapytała się ich: -Co tam się stało? -Królowo. Znaleźliśmy ich gdy błąkali się po lesie. Pozostali szukają troje innych. -Dobrze. Witajcie cali i zdrowi. -Dziękujemy wasza Wysokość. Jeden z „zaginionych” mrugnął do przechodzącego Madrycia. Ten się domyślił i potajemnie uśmiechnął. Po dwóch dniach poszukiwań pozostali strażnicy wrócili z bardzo złą wiadomością. -Królowo. Znaleźliśmy trzech pozostałych strażników. -Gdzie oni są? -Zostali zabici. Mieli dziury w głowach. -O mój Boże. Gdzie oni są? -Są na dnie wąwozu. Leżeli w kałużach krwi. -O nie. Co to ma być? -Elso co się stało? –zapytała zaniepokojona Anna. -Trzech strażników, którzy was szukali zostało zabitych. -Co?? Jak? -Mieli dziury w głowach. -Takie jak niedźwiedź? -Widzieliśmy zabitego niedźwiedzia na drodze. Były podobne. -Robi się tu bardzo niebezpiecznie. Najpierw to a potem oni -powiedziała Anna. -Natychmiast wzmóżcie ochronę miasteczka. Niech nikt nie wychodzi w góry. A jak już muszą to z obstawą. -Tak jest królowo. I tak nastały ciężkie i niespokojne czasy dla Arendell oraz całego świata… CDN… Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach